Can Love Survive This Much Heat?
by CEE-Baybee xO
Summary: Sean and Emma break up once a month but when Sean goes too far with another girl one night, will their relationship last or be done for good?
1. The Big Break Up

Can Love Survive This Much Heat?

Chapter 1:The Big Break Up

_Sean and Emma break up once a month but when Sean goes too far with another girl one night, will their relationship last or be done for good? Emma doesn't want to sleep with Sean but he thinks it is about time. This leads to a big fight. And who will this mystery girl be? Manny and Emma are best friends but when Manny crosses the borderline of friendship can Emma come to means and forgive her?_

"Sean I'm not ready yet. I want my first time to be special and important, not just some fling." Emma said.

"I know, but come on, please?" Sean begged her.

"No, and now, I'm starting to rethink our relationship if you keep acting this way." Emma was getting annoyed.

"Why Em, I love you so much?" He said to her.

"If you love me then you'll wait." She stated and ultimatum.

"I can't wait forever for a prude like you." Sean said getting angry now.

Emma: (crying) Fine, then I can't be with you anymore.

"No, Emma, I didn't mean it like that. Please I'm sorry baby." Sean tried to apologize.

"No, not anymore. I'll see you around." Emma had to state the truth.

_She kisses him softly on the lips and whispers in his ear "Bye Sean." Emma leaves and goes to Manny's house crying her eyes out._

_**Scene Change: Manny's House**_

"Emma what's wrong? What happened?" Manny was concerned for her friend.

"Manny, Sean is mad because I won't sleep with him. I'm not ready for that step yet." Emma was crying and sniffling.

"Emma, I'll go talk to him for you. Go stay in my room ok." Manny wanted to ease Emma's pain.

"Thank you Manny you're my best friend." Emma said.

"Likewise." Manny replied.

_Manny goes to Sean's apartment but little does she know she will make Emma's life crumble underneath her. _


	2. Betrayal And Friends

Chapter 2: Betrayal And Friends

_**Scene Change: Sean's Apartment**_

"Sean what are you doing to Emma? She loves you but your breaking her heart." Manny accused Sean.

"Manny, I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen to me. What did she say?" Sean wanted to know what was wrong.

"She thinks you're mad at her for not sleeping with you." Manny replied.

"Oh no, I need to talk to her. ? " Sean was worried and felt bad.

"Sean wait, if Emma can't see that you're a great guy then she doesn't deserve you." Manny said to him.

"What are you tal-" Sean started to say.

_Sean is interrupted by Manny kissing him but Sean didn't push her away. They move to the couch and you know what happens next they have sex. I just don't want to write it._

_**Scene Change: Manny's House**_

Emma's POV

'I need to talk to him myself '

_**Scene Change: Sean's Apartment**_

_Emma walks into the apartment to find Sean on top of Manny and here it goes . . . _

"Sean, how could you. Manny I thought I could trust you." Emma started crying and was shocked to her being.

_She runs out and Sean runs after her._

"Emma, I'm sorry it was an accident. I didn't mean to." Sean said to her.

"Are you sure? You didn't mean to break my heart again, and with my best friend. Why would you do that I love you?" Emma was heartbroken.

_She sits on the curb and cries._

"Emma I'm sorry and I don't know how to make this better for us." Sean tried to apologize.

_He tries to put his arm around her but she pushes him away and slaps him. _

"Sean, I hate you and I hope you and Manny burn in hell where you belong." Emma's sadness turned to rage.


	3. Talking Isn't Best For Everyone

Chapter 3: Talking isn't always best for everyone

_**Scene: J.T.'s Home**_

"Emma what's wrong." J.T. questioned.

"Sean cheated on me with Manny and I saw him with her." Emma started to cry.

"Wow. What did you say?" J.T. asked.

"I told him off but I didn't get to say anything to that slut and ex best friend of mine." Emma said.

"Well do you want to come in and talk for a while?" J.T. wanted to comfort her.

"Yes that would make me feel better J.T." Emma answered.

_**Scene Change: Sean's Apartment **_

"Sean I am so sorry. Is Emma okay?" Manny said apologetically.

"What do you think?" Sean replied sarcastically.

"I'll talk to her at school tomorrow so she could cool off a bit." Manny said.

"Okay Manny I hope everything works out." Sean said to her.

"Me too bye Sean." Manny replied.

_Sean calls his friend Craig to talk it over. What he doesn't know is Craig is dating Manny_.

**Their Phone Conversation**

Craig: Hey man. What's going on?

Sean: Okay, Emma won't be with me so we got in a huge fight and, Manny came over to help fix it and-

Craig: Wait what does Manny have to do with anything?

Sean: Well we sorta kinda did it, and Emma walked in and saw us together.

Craig: What! I can't believe you man. How could you do this to me?

Sean: You do mean Emma right? Oh My God are you dating Manny?

Craig: Yes and your going to be sorry Cameron watch your back.

Sean: Craig wait-

Craig: Bye.

_Sean Thoughts: What the hell have I done. Get a damn grip Cameron. If you had of kept, it in your pants, you wouldn't be in this mess. _


	4. The Fight

Chapter 4: The Fight

_Manny walks up to Emma to apologize but Emma wasn't having it._

"Emma I'm sorry about yesterday I never meant to hurt you." Manny tried to apologize.

"Well you did. I don't care. Were not friends, don't talk to me, go to hell and take this with you bitch or slut pick one." Emma replied very rudely.

_With that she punched Manny in the nose Manny slapped her back. "If you weren't such a prude, he wouldn't have been with me" "Your gonna regret that bitch" Emma pushed her against a locker and yanked her hair. She punched Manny breaking her nose. Manny retaliated and punched her in the stomach, Emma fell and Manny was on her scratching at her face. Emma kicked her off and slapped her. Manny was going to fight back until Sean held Manny off and Craig held Emma off._

"I hate you stupid slut! I thought you were my friend. And Sean how could you have sex with her? I could forgive Manny eventually but I will never forgive you for this." Emma started screaming and losing it.

_She ran away to the bathroom crying and Ellie goes after her._

_Emma was sitting on the floor crying._

"Emma, its Ellie. Are you okay? I saw what happened with Manny and Sean do you want to talk or whatever? Cause I'm here for you if you want." Ellie tried to comfort her.

"Ellie, he said he loved me and he went with her, the one person I thought I could trust." Emma poured her heart out to Ellie.

"Do you know why, maybe?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, because I wouldn't have sex with him so he found it somewhere else." Emma answered.

"Do you want to skip the rest of the day and come to my house? Your welcome if you want to." Ellie asked her.

"Thank you Ellie, I needed a friend. Thank you for caring, even though we don't know each other a lot." Emma said thanking her.

"Don't worry its fine . . . " Ellie started to say.


	5. Letting Go

Chapter 5: Letting Go

_They walk out of the bathroom and Sean sees Emma and tries to talk to her._

"Emma I'm sorry, baby listen to me." Sean pleaded with her.

"I don't care. Do you realize that I loved you and yo u just threw it away, Sean?" Emma questioned. him.

"I know, but can we please- I need you Em. I want you back." He begged her.

"Well, I don't need you and right now I don't want you either. Come on Ellie." Emma said while walking away.

"Em wait, I need you to listen." Sean tried so hard to fix this.

"Sean, I'm tired of waiting to you to change because you never will. Bye Sean." Emma said.

"Fine." Sean finally gave up.

_**Scene Change: Ellie's House**_

"Ellie, can I tell you something?" Emma asked her.

"Yeah what Em?" She answered.

"You have to promise not tell anyone." Emma said.

"I still love Sean no matter what he did. But I can't be with him anymore, he causes me too much pain." Emma said to Ellie.

"I know but you need to let him go. You know that right?" Ellie said trying to help Emma.

"Yes, but it will be a long time because he meant so much to. Manny, we've been friends since pre-k but I don't want to speak to her again." Emma said showing she was broken.

_Emma starts to cry and Ellie hugs her._

"Shh baby I know. I'll help you get over this. I'm hee for you." Ellie said comforting her friend.

"Thank you. Can I stay here tonight, I really don't wanna go home and explain this to my mom?" Emma said sniffling.

"Sure its fine, new best friend." Ellie said.

"Thank you, new best friend." Emma replied.

_They were watching a movie and Emma broke down crying again but Ellie had a plan this time_.

"Ellie, I want him back but I can't trust him. How do I let him go?" Emma said coming out of nowhere.

"There's only one way, talk to him and let him know what this is doing to you. I bet he is hurting too. You mean everything to him. Am I right or not?" Ellie said.

"Yes, here is my phone, call him and I'll go fix myself in the bathroom." Emma said while walking out.

"Okay, I'll tell you what he says." Ellie replied.

_Emma leaves and Ellie calls Sean and tells him . . . _


	6. Communication Isn't The Key

Chapter 6: Communication Isn't the Key

_Ellie calls Sean._

**Their Conversation**

Ellie: Sean can you come over, Emma wants to talk?

Sean: Sure.

Ellie: Bring Manny, she doesn't want to talk to her but she needs to.

Sean: Will Manny be safe, because Emma ore her up today?

Ellie: Yes, but I'll play ref just in case.

Sean: Okay. Bye Ellie.

Ellie: See ya.

_Emma comes back and asks Ellie what's going on. _

"So?" Emma asked her.

"He's coming and he wants to talk to. So maybe we could fix this okay?" Ellie answered her.

"Fine but I don't want to be with him he does know that right?" Emma wondered.

"Yes, He knows it all good." Ellie knew she was lying.

_Sean knocks on the door with Manny and Ellie opens it . . . _

"Hey Sean, Manny." She said not so nicely.

"Hi Ellie, it's a treat to see you too." Manny returned the favor.

"Come in, Emma should be in the living room." Ellie said to both of them.

_Emma was waiting in the living room to see Manny and Sean coming in the door._

"What is Manny doing here? You said only Sean was coming. Not the slut who sleeps with other people's boyfriends._"_ Emma wanted to know the truth.

_Manny walks up to Emma and looks her dead in the face._

"I apologized. What more do you want?" Manny wanted her friend back.

"I wanna know you would do that?" Emma yelled and started to cry.

_She falls to the floor crying._

"I just want to know why Manny." Emma repeated.

_Manny kneels to the ground to hold her friend and says crying._

"I don't know why. But I am sorry and I hope I will someday get your forgiveness and trust back. But I know this will be hard." Manny said in the midst of crying.

" Yes it will. Manny you took my life away. You want to know where it is with the boy across the room." Emma said while pointing to Sean.

_She points to Sean._

_Sean comes over and hugs Emma._

"I Love you and I'm sorry." Sean said crying.

"I don't care. Get off me, I don't want to talk to you I'm leaving." Emma said.

_She runs out and sits on the but stop bench and has a long waited cry she needed . . . _


	7. Putting The Pieces Back Together

Chapter 7: Putting The Pieces Back Together

_Emma is sitting on the bench crying and thinking what to do with her life. But first she decides to go home and explain this to her mom._

_Emma walks home and her mom is waiting for her furiously. This is when Emma walks through the front door._

"Emma where have you been" Spike yelled asking her this burning question.

"Mom I'm sorry, Sean and I-" Emma started to say but her mom cut her off.

"Were you out having sex with him?" Spike shot this ridiculous question at her.

"Mom you won't understand you're just like him and Manny." Emma yelled startled by her mom's words.

"Em what's wrong wait a minute?" Spike said disregarding her last comment.

"I hat you and don't miss me when I'm gone. Ask Sean what the problem is." Emma said as she ran out of the house.

_Emma runs out of the house to Craig's house and into the start of revenge._

_**Scene Change: Ellie's House**_

"Where did Emma go?" Manny asked.

"I don't know, Manny do you see her?" Ellie answered sarcastically.

"I want my life back. I want Emma back." Sean said.

"Maybe if you didn't cheat on her she would still be here." Ellie replied.

"Don't blame him. Ellie it's my fault." Manny confessed.

"Why not he was there and what about Craig?" Ellie wanted to know what was going with this girl.

"You don't have to answer that Manny." Sean said.

"You know what whatever I going to go find my friend because I'm the only person that she can trust." Ellie said rudely.

_With that Ellie leaves Manny and Sean to their probably awkward conversation to find a very emotional Emma._

_When Emma goes to Craig's house she makes a life changing mistake that pushes Sean and Manny over the edge. Who will end together?_

**New chapter for all of my friends love ya. Please review.**


	8. Emotional Struggles

Chapter 8:Emotional Struggles

_Emma goes to Craig house to talk but little does he know she wants to get revenge on Manny and break Sean's heart. Her sadness has finally turned to rage and this is the only way for the fire to burn down. But this little fling may cause more problems then they solve._

_Craig answers the door and sees a very upset Emma and wanted to be her shoulder to lean on._

"I need to talk to someone who will listen." Emma said.

"Okay we can talk in my room." Craig answered.

'Right on plan' Emma thought.

"Thank you." Emma replied.

_They walked up to Craig's room and sat on his bed and Emma thought perfect chance to pounce._

_Emma pushed Craig back on the bed, climbed on top of him and started kissing him._

"Emma what are you doing." Craig asked.

"Taking revenge on the people who hurt us, are you in?" Emma asked.

"Hell yeah they need to pay." Craig said maliciously.

_Emma started kissing him and took off his shirt and he answered her and took off hers._

**Meanwhile . . . At Ellie's House**

"Maybe we need to talk to Craig." Sean suggested.

"Okay we could just go over there maybe he will be more forgiving than Emma." Manny said.

"Yeah that could work." Sean replied.

_They walked over to Craig's house not knowing if he was there or not. But his door was unlocked so they went right in. They went up the stairs to his room to find Emma on top of Craig both topless._ _So here it goes._

"Holy shit." Many exclaimed.

"Emma what in the hell are you doing? And with him none the less." Sean said with just as much excitement as Manny.

"Oh hey Sean doesn't this look familiar." Emma said.

"Were you trying to hurt me Em? Because you did." Manny said a little taken back by her friend's actions.

"Yes we were trying to hurt both of you. I know what you did Manny." Craig said rudely.

"Craig I never go to say I'm sorry, but you needed to get revenge that bad. Em you said that you would work no we would work on you forgiving me." Manny said obviously hurting.

"Yes I did Manny, but this isn't about you it was for me to make Sean feel as worse as I did." Emma said.

"Well Em you did and I though we were friends' Craig." Sean replied.

"Our friendship went out the window when you were with Manny." Craig shot back at him.

"You know what I'm going home and why don't we never speak to each other again and let people heal okay bye." Emma said.

"No, that isn't gonna work Emma." Sean said to her.

"Okay then come to my house with me and we'll talk and Manny and Craig will talk alone." Emma replied.

"I guess that will be okay for everyone." Craig said.

"Come on Sean." Emma said.

"I'm coming." Sean replied following her.

**New chapter for you my people that I love so much. Keep reviewing and being fabulous like you have.**


	9. Healing Conversations

Chapter 9:Healing Conversations

_They arrive to her house and sit on the couch and have a deep heartfelt talk._

"Emma, did you have sex with Craig." Sean asked.

"No Sean, I always wanted you to be- never mind." She replied not finishing her thought.

"Me to be your what? Emma please tell me. I want to know." Sean exclaimed.

"I wanted you to be my first but I was scared your not a virgin, and I thought you would leave me after and I didn't want to lose you but I did." Emma said starting to tear up.

"Emma I'm sorry I didn't know and it's my fault not yours but I have to tell you something." Sean said slowly nit knowing how she would react.

"Its okay tell me." She said taking his hand.

"Okay I was a virgin until I slept with Manny." Sean said.

_Emma threw his hand away and stood up._

"You did what Sean? How couldyou do that? How many times have you lied to me? Another question have you cheated on me before? I want to know the truth." Emma yelled.

**Sorry short chapter but powerful words.**


	10. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out

"Emma listen I have cheated on you before and lied to you but I'm sorry." Sean said.

"Get out Sean I don't ever want to talk to you ever again." Emma said.

"Emma you wanted to know the truth and I told you. What is your problem?" Sean yelled.

"You know what I'll give you what you want then so you could leave." Emma said.

"What are you talking about?" Sean said.

_Emma pushed him on the couch and got on top of him. She took off her shirt and started kissing him._

"Emma stop." Sean yelled.

"No isn't this what you wanted." Emma said.

"No all I ever wanted was you. Now that I lost you I feel like I have nothing." Sean starts to cry.

_Emma gets up and puts her clothes on._

"Then why, would you do something so horrible. I thought you loved me, Sean. I knew I was wrong about us I should have listened to everyone else. I shouldn't be with you." Emma said.

"No Emma I sure have made mistakes but my biggest mistake was when I hurt you. Please forgive me. I told you the truth when I said I loved you but I thought you were too good for me but I want you to me mine again. It tore me apart when I saw you with Craig and I don't want to feel like that again. Please Emma I need. I'm begging you." Sean said crying.

"I know what you feel like I felt the same way when I saw you with Manny. I can never be yours again because I can't trust you." Emma said.

"Okay but could we still be friends please I can't have you not in my life." Sean said.

"We could work on that okay. But you have to leave now." Emma said hurting inside.

"Bye Emma." Sean replied.

"Bye." Emma said.


	11. Broken

Chapter 11: Broken

**Manny and Craig's Conversation**

"How could, I thought you cared about me?" Manny said feel heartbroken.

"Me, what about you and Sean you slept together, I just kissed Emma it meant nothing to me." Craig replied to her insane comment.

"Whatever our relationship is long gone." Manny scoffed.

"So what Manny I don't give two shits about you so get out of my house." Craig yelled.

"I can't believe you just said that to me well I hope I never see you again jerk. Also Sean is so much better than you are." With that Manny left and went to Emma's house.

_While walking to, Emma's she wondered what good this is going to do._

_Manny knocked on the door._

"Go away Manny I don't want to speak to you." Emma yelled.

"How did you know it was me?" Manny asked.

"I can see you genius. Go away, please." Emma said through her tears.

"Emma are you crying. Cause it sounds like you are." Manny said.

"Yes and it is all your fault. Come in and I'll tell you." Emma said opening the door.

_Manny walked in and sat on the couch and Emma told her what Sean said to her earlier._

"Manny Sean said told me that he was a virgin until he slept with you." Emma started to say . . .


	12. Character Realizations

Chapter 12: Character Realizations

"What are you talking about? I took his virginity Emma I'm sorry." Manny explained.

"He like you didn't know Manny. Everything I had you wanted too. First Craig and then Sean you're a two-faced bitch Manny, and you ruined my life." Emma said coldly.

"Well I'm tired of trying to fix it Emma get over it and move on. Okay and maybe Sean will date me now that he got what he wanted from me. Yes I always liked Sean I was just waiting for you to fight so I could get in and turn him to me. I love you Em but Sean deserves a real girl like me not some flirtatious tease like you." Manny said cold- heartedly.

"I can't believe you just said that to me anyway Sean made it sound like you were one of his many mistakes just like you were to everyone but me. The only person who thought you were someone not just some trick to be played with." Emma said showing no emotion at all toward the bitch in front of her.


End file.
